River Grove
by emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Kisses/the Kisses Trilogy. Alex has returned to America after a mission and takes the wrong exit. Then her phone malfunctions. She stumbles across a small town and a repair shop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Happy anniversary

Sam's POV

"Happy 4th anniversary, Sam." Tim kissed me on the cheek as he set down a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, hun." I smiled lightly. He hugged me.

We embraced for bit longer then he sat and ate. The food was delicious and the kitchen was open and sunlit. It helped a bit with my melancholy. Tim didn't have any reason to miss his old life, but he knew that days like this, our anniversary or birthdays, were tough for me. We finished up and washed our dishes. He grabbed his wallet and keys.

"I'll be back by 5." He told me.

"The girls know it's my special day. They'd never forget you storming in to get me." I smirked.

"I wanted my wife back." His lips surrounded mine and he softly took my breath away.

"I love you, Tim." I said.

"I love you too." He kissed me one last time.

Sam's POV End

Alex's POV

"Oh, c'mon! Don't do this to me now. Just my luck I got the wrong exit and now I can't call Jerry." I smacked my phone. It had been acting up since I had gotten back to America. I had to call them soon. I had been on an undercover mission for a few months.

I must have zoned out in my frustration because I hadn't noticed the large sign with a stream and few trees on it. Welcome to River Grove. The town had a boardwalk/tourist vibe to it. The buildings were only a few stories high. I drove until I saw a parking lot.

I got out and walked around, it felt good to free. I went toward the stores even though the park was tempting. I wandered around and found a tech repair shop nestled between a bookstore and a hand me down clothes shop. I walked in. A man was bronze skin was giving a lady her tablet back. She left and I approached the counter. He waited for me to speak.

"Do you have a phone? Mine's busted and I need to call my boss." I asked.

"Don't be too long. I'm waiting for an order." He let me through and showed me to the landline.

"Thanks." I said.

I dialed WOOHP then entered my code. Jerry picked up. "Alex, what happen?! It's been a week since your last message!"

"Hey, Jer, it's nice to hear you too." I said semi-sarcastically. "I just got back to the States. My phone's been acting up. I should be back in LA in a few days."

"Good, Clover's been waiting to hear how it went. We've missed you." He said.

"Me too. I can't talk long. Just wanted to let you know I was fine." I explained.

"Alright. Come home safe." He hung up.

I hung up and the man led me back to the front. I put my phone on the counter.

"So, what's the problem with it?" He asked.

"It's glitchy and won't charge. I can't call or text anybody." I explained.

He opened number pad and tried to type something in. It blinked and closed out. He tried again, but it flashed this time.

"This may take awhile. Come back later and I'll tell you if I need to keep it overnight." He said.

"Ok." I nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked, filling out a form.

"Alex Vasquez." I answered.

He asked a few more questions and then I left.

Alex's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day

Sam's POV

My phone buzzed. I finished sorting the books and tugged it out of my pocket. It was a message from Tim. I opened it and nearly dropped my phone. It was a picture of Alex.

I texted back. **Are you for real?**

He answered. _Yeah, I heard her talking to Jerry on the phone._

 **And she didn't recognize you?** I asked.

 _No, the collar worked._ He reassured.

My stomach tightened as it fully sank in. Alex was here. She was here. Should I go 'bump' into her or just leave her be? Would we have to move again if the collar broke while I was talking to her? What would we even talk about?

My phone buzzed loudly. I looked at it.

 _Sam, calm down. It'll be ok._

 _Do you want to go home?_

 _Sam?_

 **I'm fine. It's ok.**

 _Ok…_ He added the ellipses.

 **Seriously, I'm fine. It was just a surprise. Get back to work.**

 _Love you._

 **I love you, too.**

I let out a deep breath and slumped. Today of all days…

"Hey, Sammy, we're gonna go to Charlie's for lunch. Wanna come?" Harley found me.

"Just gimme a minute." I said.

"What happened? Don't you even think about lying." She warned.

"Tim thought he saw someone I knew. I almost thought… It was a surprise." I shrugged slightly.

Her gaze softened through her partially dyed pink bangs. The natural color was fairly light brown. Everyone had guessed that there was a sore spot before our marriage and they were sorta right about it being related to our families. But they mostly left it alone now.

"We're taking an hour lunch." She announced.

"Harley!" I protested.

"It'll be fine." She smiled.

Clara rung up the costumer then closed up shop. We walked across the street, entering the diner. We got a table near the back. The waitress got us some menus. I ordered a grilled tomato and turkey panini and a glass of water. Harley got the breakfast platter and Clara ordered the soup of the day, chicken and rice. We ate and talked.

After a bit, I glanced out the window. The back of the diner faced the park's walking trails. I saw some people walking their dogs. I noticed a woman jogging around the park in the distance, but she was too obscured for me to see. I turned back to eat my panini and chatted with the girls. We finished lunch and went back to the store. I unpacked some new books we had gotten. Tim came to pick me up after work.

We went home and changed into our nice clothes. I wore a pink, medium cut dress with a matching pair of diamond earrings and necklace. I put my hair in a bun. Tim wore the sleek black suit that I had gotten for him.

He drove us to an Italian place at the edge of River Grove. Tim had Saltimbocca and I got chicken parmesan. We ordered panna cotta for dessert. As we ate, more people came. I wasn't facing the door. The owner, a nice elderly lady named Elinor, walked around and asked if everyone was enjoying their meal.

"I'm sorry, miss, but your card has been declined." A waiter told her.

"I don't understand my card worked yesterday." Alex's voice said.

I froze. Tim noticed and looked at me. I shook my head and got up. I saw Alex sitting at middle table. She was older, a bit taller, but still had her short hair. She watched me confused.

"I'll pay." I told the waiter.

"Very well." He took my card and swiped it.

"Thanks. I dunno what I would've done without you. I just got back from a business trip and my phone's busted." Alex smiled.

"My husband should get it fixed soon." I said.

"He works at the repair shop?" She asked.

"He does." I nodded.

"Nice dress." She noted.

"It's our anniversary." I looked back at Tim. He smiled politely.

"What're you still doing here? Go back to your man!" She said playfully.

"Have a good night." I went back to our table.

The rest of our date went well and then we went home. Talking to Alex had been easier than I thought. But I was still dissatisfied. I wanted to know how Clover and Jerry and my family was.

Sam's POV End


End file.
